Lancel Lannister
Lancel Lannister is the son of Keven, and Jerteem Lannister making him a member of House Lannister. Lancel Lannister has three siblings in the form of Martyn, Willem and Janei Lannister of which his brother Willem died during the Invasion of Westbridge after he fell off the dock and his armor drown him, his sister Martyn is in an incestuous relationship with their cousin Daven Lannister and has two children through this relationship, while his sister Janei Lannister is married to Bendrin Reyne. Lancel Lannister is married to Rachel Lannister of whome was once a member of House Faraday, but through this relationship she has become devoted to House Lannister and forgotten House Faraday and also given him one son so far. With Rachel Faraday Lancel has one child in the form of Lancel Lannister II. of whom at the end of the Rise of Lucerne is squiring for (find a noble out in Hillsbrad). Lancel Lannister was born a young, strong, handsome blond-haired man, and Lancel was said to closely resemble his cousin, Jaime Lannister. As time went on his father Keven put a lot of pressure on him to be excellent in everything that he did as he was the main hope of Keven for growth in the house. In order to gain more influence Keven made the seemingly terrible choice of squiring young Lancel Lannister with his cousin Tyrion Lannister of whom while being a very intelligent man was also a pariah in the house. Lancel would at first hate that he was forced to do this but he came to respect Tyrion Lannister for his intelligence and military prowess. As he was squiring his father would prepare for him a wife in the form of Rachel Faraday of the powerful House Faraday. The two would meet when they were fifteen and thus they were awkward and barely spoke to eachother for months. When they were forced to speak again following their marriage Tyrion forced them to deal with their problems by locking them in their room for days wiht nothing but the food he left for them to keep them occupied other then eachother. The two would grow much closer after this, and once again Lancel would have his cousin to thank for something elce good in his life. He would join Tyrion Lannister during the War against Gondor and he is one of the few that openly accepts how brilliant Tyrion was during this conflict, and in this way he gained even more respect for his cousin. History Early History Lancel Lannister was born a young, strong, handsome blond-haired man, and Lancel was said to closely resemble his cousin, Jaime Lannister. As time went on his father Keven put a lot of pressure on him to be excellent in everything that he did as he was the main hope of Keven for growth in the house. In order to gain more influence Keven made the seemingly terrible choice of squiring young Lancel Lannister with his cousin Tyrion Lannister of whom while being a very intelligent man was also a pariah in the house. Lancel would at first hate that he was forced to do this but he came to respect Tyrion Lannister for his intelligence and military prowess. Rachel Faraday As he was squiring his father would prepare for him a wife in the form of Rachel Faraday of the powerful House Faraday. The two would meet when they were fifteen and thus they were awkward and barely spoke to eachother for months. When they were forced to speak again following their marriage Tyrion forced them to deal with their problems by locking them in their room for days with nothing but the food he left for them to keep them occupied other then eachother. The two would grow much closer after this, and once again Lancel would have his cousin to thank for something elce good in his life. The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. The Battle of Whispering Winds Main Article : Battle of Whispering Winds Following the defeat of the Bolten army at the Battle of Green Creek the army of Bolten was in complete retreat, but what forces remained would move under the command of Domeric Bolten and move north of Karhold where they hoped to resist the Lannisters castle by castle until relief arrived at Karhold and pushed back the Starke`s who were incoming as well. These Bolten forces under Domeric would split into half when Domeric took much of the army including many of his finest men in order to deal with the Siege of Hornwood. With the departure Jamie Lannister would push against the castles of the area and took them hold after hold until he reached Castle Whisperwind where he sacked the castle after it surrendered to him upon arrival. With Castle Whisperwind under their control Jamie Lannister would deploy some one thousand troops into the castle, of which were mainly Reyne men, while he led the main force south of the city into the forests beneath the plains that led into Castle Whisperwind. Kevan, and his son Lancel moved to the north of Castle Whisperwind and south of Hayford The Trap The arrival of the forces of House Starke under the command of the Lovejoys and their command structure south of the growing Bolten army signaled the final piece of the noose around the Bolten army. The Bolten army begin movement towards defending the castle when the Reyne`s would send out Visin Whisperwind to the Bolten army telling them that the situation had changed and they needed them immediatly as the Lannisters were already besieging the castle. Not truly believing Visin the Bolten army was stopped and they sent scout out in all directions. Of these scouts nearly all returned stating seeing no signs of a trap, but some returned saying that farmers stated seeing large troop movements nearbye. At this point Tahlin Pree attempted to turn the forces back but was overriden in this decision by Paul Holmgren of whom believed his cousin`s family in Castle Whisperwind. In order to buy even more time for the Lucernian forces to move into position the envoy of Visin Whisperwind would pass on a raven from the castle saying that they should camp the night and then come in during the morning as the Lucernians appeared to be pulling away for the moment. At this point in the night several of the commanders of some of the more diligent houses including House Istin, and House Rella would attempt to form a reargaurd so that they could abandon the trap that they believed was coming, but they were not allowed to leave as Paul Holmgren, and Tahlin Pree believed they were cowards. Defeat of House Isnet While the majority of the forces moved north to deal with the very large Bolten army it was the responsibility of House Tarbeck to defeat the side army of House Isnet. Knowing that House Isnet was a vassal of their potential allies in House Hornwood the forces of House Tarbeck and their vassals were commanded to do their best not to utterly defeat the Isnet army and to try and not kill family members or lords of the army. House Isnet was on the move when the larger Tarback army appeared in front of it, but instead of charging the leadership of House Tarbeck called a parlay with the Isnet`s and met them between the two armies. Meeting together Brodin Isnet would be shown letters from Halys Hornwood where the Tarbecks indicated they wanted no violence against the Isnet`s. Unable to fully trust the Tarbecks but also believing the letter from the Hornwoods they would make the deal that the Isnet`s would move their army into the relatively nearbye Fords of Oirun where they would await word from House Hornwood. House Tarback by this point having achieved their commands would escort the Isnet army to the Fords, while taking exchanging several prisoners between their forces as signs of the deal being honorable. The Battle Now completely surrounded by the forces of Lucerne and the wayward forces of House Whisperwind the army of Bolten would unknowingly walk farther into the trap when they marched on Castle Whisperwind. Approaching the castle they were fired upon by archers and catapults from within the walls forcing them to pull back from the castle and move back to the ambush position. By this point Jamie Lannister and the main army appeared beside them, and Paul Holmgren was quickly able to move the forces in the Lannister direction to meet them. Seeing the Lannister force was significantly larger then them he ordered defensive positions while he sent a small troop of cavalry east to get assistence from Hayford, and Bolten while sending more troops south to try and find House Isnet and their forces. While they waited hopelessly for reinforcements many of their scouts returned bringing news that forces had appeared in the north, and east and also they could see the forces streaming from Castle Whisperwind itself. Seeing himself trapped he commanded the army to split into four and defend each angle of attack. Now surrounding their enemies on four sides the main army under Jamie Lannister moved against the now horribly outnumbered southern echolon of the Bolten army. Arrows fell into the Bolten army in three waves until finally the Lucerne army would charge the dimished force. The battle would be over in minutes as they melted the moment they were attacked, and retreated. Suffering terrible casualties as they fled into the other forces of Lucerne, they would either surrender or were killed by the rampaging Lucernians. Family Members Relationships Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth